freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Moonareon/Revelando misterios de FNaC4
Candy: Hola a todos! Lo siento, pero esto no es una parodia :( Ahora mismo he estado viendo un video del YouTuber Prophecyx (buen canal, se los recomiendo) y estaba hablando de Five Nights at Candy's 4. Sí, ya sé que he estado demasiado desactualizado, pero bueno, el video es de hace 4 meses. Aunque la verdad ya lo había visto antes (suenan aplausos por todos lados y chiflidos y le tiran dinero a Candy), solo lo estaba volviendo a ver para profundizar y re-analizar el juego que dentro de poco saldrá. Cuando vi el teaser... Me fijé en que el animatrónico tenía un similar con los Funtime y el color de los Phantom con un toque metálico y brillante. La verdad no creo que se refiera al Funtime Candy/ Rockstar Candy que apareció en el minijuego de Five Nights at Candy's 3. Este animatrónico tampoco creo que sea exactamente verde, tal vez sea solo ambientación, alguna especie de combinación de la oficina de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 con el brillo de las salas de Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location. Eso también lo acerca más a ser el Funtime Candy del Minijuego de Five Nights at Candy's 3. Pero hay algo más. Emil Macko confirmó que la saga de FNaC sigue un poco las mecánicas de los juegos de Five Nights at Freddy's Originales, pero debido a que en Sister Location las mecánicas cambian por completo, FNaC4 tendrá una jugabilidad diferente e impredecible. No solo eso, sino que a pesar de que Emil Macko haya dicho que va a tener cierto parecido con SL, también nos dijo que no será la copia exacta. También sabemos que Emil Macko no cancelará este juego, según lo que nos dijo. La confirmación de este futuro juego fue dada a partir de un nuevo "tráiler" en el canal de Emil Macko, y el video se llama "Transmission", que es al parecer una transmisión de algo sucedido en los locales nuevos de Candy's Burgers & Fries. Durante la misma, vemos a Candy mirar una cámara de seguridad, a la vez que se muestra alguna especie de código. Había oído a Prophecyx decir que el teaser no tenía secretos, pero solo se refería a secretos al iluminar el teaser, lo cual es cierto. Sin embargo, yo vi uno de los secretos del teaser. El teaser decía "I hope you didn't forget about me", lo cual significa "Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí", lo cual posiblemente se refiere a que este es el mismo Candy pero renovado. Aunque lo dudo DEMASIADÍSIMO. Pero bueno, en el mensaje "I hope you didn't forget about me", hay dos palabras que destacan, ya que están más grandes y brillantes, las cuales eran "hope" y "me", lo cual si se une dice "hope me" y traducido al español significa "confía en mí", lo cual nos hace recordar al rol semi-protagónico de Circus Baby en Sister Location en el cual nos ayuda. Probablemente, Candy hará lo mismo que Circus Baby, lo cual me alegra mucho, ya que como saben, mi animatrónico favorito es Candy, y no me quiero enojar con él si me mata mucho, le tengo mucha cariño a ese animatrónico XDDD. Bueno, espero que deseen tanto que este fangame salga muy pronto tanto como yo. Les dejo aquí el teaser del juego el cual es oficial aquí abajo para que lo analicen. Bueno, me despido, bye!thumb|Analicen la imagen y verán Categoría:Entradas